A New Life
by Roronoazoloswordsman
Summary: meet ryo he has a new job at the 27th pridect and he just found his twin but there not related can dee pick one of the two and there also some new family member please read and find out
1. Chapter 1:a new life

**(Ryo's Pov)**

**Everything was going well. A beautiful and my new job was at NYPD 27****th**** predict my name is Randy Mclane I am 28 years old and I'm Japanese-American, male, and I have black eyes with dirty blonde hair i am also very shy as I walk in to the office a lady fills out my paper and sends me to the chief **

"**here you go Randy"**

"**thanks Janet" I walk down the hall and knock on the door **

**knock no one answered me so I opened the door to a load voice that made me jump**

"**what the hell is wrong with you why cant you let something sink into your head Dee are you listening to me!" **

"**excuse me"**

"**what do you want"**

"**I'm the officer my name is Randy Mclane sir **

"**ahh so you're the new guy welcome"**

"**thank you"**

"**now that is think about it there was supposed to to be someone else new coming in too"**

**knock**

"**yes come in" in walked a man that had black eyes, dirty blonde hair,male and about 28 years old**

"**what the hell are these two twains" Dee said amazed**

"**no it can't be I'm only child" we said in unison we stare at each other in till the chief interrupts**

"**ok what's your name sir?"**

"**uh me I'm Randy Mclane sir"**

"**huh that's not possible"**

"**why"**

"**because he's name is Randy Mclane too"**

"**oh well um that's cool" I could tell he was very shy like me too**

"**ok so I'll give you two a partner"**

"**yes sir"**

"**dee where do you think your going"**

"**well you look busy so I thought I'd get back too work"**

"**oh no you don't meet your new partners"**

"**huh"**

"**my name is Dee Latener call me Dee"**

"**Uh Randy Mclane nice to meet you" we say in unison once again**

"**hey are you two oriental your eyes are pitch black"**

'**uh yeah were Japanese-American"**

"**oh so you two must have a Japanese name too"**

"**yes it's ryo"**

"**oh that's tough"**

"**why?"**

"**because your both named Randy and Ryo so I'll call one of you Ryo and the other Jr"**

"**ok that fine I guess"**

"**ok here the case I've been working on"**

**( 3 weeks later)**

"**wow vacation already"**

"**where are you going Jr"**

"**too England and I have a hotel set in the mountains"**

"**hey me too" said ryo**

"**hey way don't we go together" Dee said **

"**sounds great how about you Jr"**

"**yeah sounds good"**

"**great me and Jr will plan it" Ryo said with a smile **

"**great when are we leaving" Dee asked excited  
"tomorrow" me and Jr say in unison**

**(Jr's Pov)**

**me and ryo walked down to his house to plan **

"**aren't you going to pack" he asked**

"**no I'm all set" I show him me suitcase**

"**wow your excited" he said with a smile**

"**yeah of coarse i get to go to England with my partners and learn more about them" I said smiling from ear to ear **

"**you want to know more about us" he said shocked**

**well…umm…uhh…yeah I mean you two are my hero's an…" but I was cut off by someone It wasn't Ryo because I could see him out of the corner of my eye then who was it? He slipped his tongue in my mouth and almost made me moan but I held it back he slowly moved away and said **

"**I'm sorry you were just to cute"**

"**DEE!!" its not like it was the first time Dee had kissed me since I got here but in front of Ryo I look over to see Dee do the same to Ryo**

"**Dee?"**

"**what?"**

"**you kissed both of us" **

"**yeah your both so beautiful" **

"**well…um…ah…uhhh thank you" I was red as a tomato**

"**oh I love it when you two blush so was this about me being a hero" I break out my daze**

"**well Dee for you no one messes with you and your strong and handsome and Ryo so shy and sensitive but when it comes to the people you love you are strong and a live wire" Ryo blushes**

"**well…thank you"**

"**Yeah you really mean it I'm a hero" Dee said with a smile**

"**yes" then my foster son Biky comes through the door**

"**Ryo"**

"**yeah I'm right here Biky" Ryo looks confused as the boy hugs me **

"**what's going on here"**

"**this is Biky my foster son"**

"**Biky"**

"**were over here car"**

"**what the hell this is fucked up" Dee said shocked Bikky and carol come through the door **

"**Ryo"**

"**I'm right here there's someone I want you two to meet" they come too me and I say **

"**sorry kids wrong Ryo"**

"**huh"**

"**I'm right here Ryo waves Trying not to laugh"**

"**what the fuck" Bikky said trying to figure this out "are you two twains" he asked**

"**no were not"**

"**I don't believe You" he said**

"**well are you related to these two"**

"**no why"**

"**look at them'**

"**they look like us"**

"**there you go"**

"**Bikky, carol I would like you to meet Ryo"**

"**Hello"**

"**sweet now there's Two Ryo's this is awesome" they said and me and Ryo laugh**

"**and then Biky, and Car"**

"**there names are similar too"**

"**hey you want to play"**

"**sure" Bikky and Biky look at Dee and said**

"**hey you stay away from Ryo" they say in unison and kick him in the shin and they all run off**

"**owww little brats" Dee said hoping one foot **

"**so are the kids coming" Ryo asked**

"**no I was think it would just be us and I have a surprise for you" **

"**what is it"**

"**come with me" they fallow me out the door and I leave a note for the kids reading**

"**leaving for England here's 300 dollars buy food**

"**where are we going"**

"**here wear these"**

"**hey what's with the blindfold" they said in unison**

"**don't peak I said dragging them along" **


	2. Chapter 2:the surpise

We arrive at the lot and I take off the blindfolds

**We arrive at the lot and I take off the blindfolds **

"**oh my god Jr" Dee said I blush bight red and he sees it **

"**why are you blushing Jr"**

"**me…um…erm…I'm not blushing" I said then I saw Ryo snap and jump on me ii feel his lips meet mine I hold back my moan as he slipped his tongue in my mouth he pulls away and said**

"**I'm sorry …i…you were just to cute"**

"**it's…ok Ryo" we get on the plane and he toward England **


End file.
